bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jury
'' Jury ]] '''The Jury' was introduced in Big Brother 2. The final seven evicted houseguests, not including the Final 2, are members of The Jury. They vote for the winner of Big Brother. Up until Big Brother 4, all the evicted houseguests voted for the winner of Big Brother. The Jury became only the final seven evicted houseguests because in Big Brother 3, Danielle Reyes lost the season because of her Diary Room confessions. Thus, The Jury and the Sequester House were born. From Big Brother 15 onwards, the jury has consisted of nine houseguests. Big Brother: Over The Top had no jury, being the first season since its introduction in BB2 to not feature a jury. Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) returned to the original jury format, where all evicted houseguests were jurors, and instead of being sequestered, they went back home and returned on finale night. The Jury House As of Big Brother 4, each member of the Jury lives the remainder of the Big Brother game in total seclusion, arriving in an undisclosed location, usually a tropical and beautiful house. They have access to movies and games, a pool, and (depending on the location) a private beach. They are not allowed communication with the outside world so that their votes are not tainted by behind-the-scenes information, such as secret alliances or betrayals that they may not be aware of. The Jury stays privy to house happenings in the form of a DVD brought along with the most recent evicted houseguest, showcasing competitions and other group activities. Secret meetings, Diary Room sessions, and other happenings that do not include the entire group of remaining houseguests are not disclosed. In Big Brother Canada 1, Big Brother 15 - Big Brother 18, and Big Brother 20, the jury members got a chance to return to the game. Big Brother Canada had a public vote, while Big Brother 15 - 18, and 20 had a competition. Voting On finale night, each juror casts a vote for whom they would like to see be the winner of Big Brother. Each vote is one of the names of the Final 2 written on a key (or a chip for BBCan), which the juror places in the nomination box. In the same format as a Nomination Ceremony, the keys are removed one at a time, revealing the winner of the season. Big Brother 20 Jury Members There are currently 6 Jurors in the BB20 Jury House. *Bayleigh Dayton - Juror #1 - 11th Place - Day 51 *Angie Lantry - Juror #2 - 10th Place - Day 58 *Scottie Salton - Juror #3 - 9th Place - Day 65 *Faysal Shafaat - Juror #3 - 9th Place - Day 72 *Scottie Salton - Juror #4 - 8th Place - Day 79 *Haleigh Broucher - Juror #5 - 7th Place - Day 86 *Brett Robinson - Juror #6 - 6th Place - Day 86 Note: Scottie Salton was originally Juror #3 in 9th place, but won his right to re-enter the Big Brother House. Jury Configurations Trivia * Big Brother 3 and Big Brother Canada 3 currently hold the record for the most jury members with 10, however, in the latter, the Final 3 must strip one of the Jurors of their Jury vote, dropping it down to 9. Seasons 15 - 19, Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), Big Brother Canada 6 and the prior mentioned Big Brother Canada 3 (with 9 jury votes) are the only other seasons in which ultimately more than 7 jury votes chose a winner. ** Big Brother 2 (US) would have also had 10 jurors if Justin Sebik had not been expelled. * In Big Brother 2, the final two were given the option to nullify two jury votes (one per finalist), making it the first and so far only time in Big Brother history that two jury votes were negated. * The five seasons in which the public has voted at the jury were Big Brother 3 (the public picked the winner in case of a tie), Big Brother 8 (as the public controlled Eric Stein's jury vote due to the America's Player twist), Big Brother 11 (due to the ejection of Chima Simone, a would be jury member), Big Brother Canada 2 (where the 7th vote was given to Canada in a twist), and Big Brother Canada 4 (due to Ramsey Aburaneh walking) * In Big Brother 15 the format was changed back to a jury of nine because of the number of houseguests (16) that season and it has been used ever since. ** Strangely, Big Brother 9 and Big Brother 14 both had 16 houseguests but still retained a jury of seven. * Sheryl Braxton was the first ever jury member in Big Brother history. ** Dana Varela was the first jury member of a sequestered jury. * The first 5 seasons of Big Brother Canada all had different jury configurations. * In the middle of the jury phase in Big Brother All-Stars, the jurors had to evacuate and move to a different jury house from their first one due to a hurricane. * Lisa Donahue and Kevin Martin hold the record for most Jury votes received out of any finalist, with 9 each. ** Lisa received 9 votes out of 10, while Kevin received the votes of all 9 Jurors and won with a Perfect Game. * Dan Gheesling and Paul Abrahamian are the only two houseguests to receive votes from two different Juries, due to making it to the Final 2 twice, and they both have received 8 Jury votes total over their Big Brother seasons. ** Dan received all 7 Jury votes during his original season, where he also won with a Perfect Game, and received 1 vote during his second, while Paul received 4 votes each during both of his seasons. * Due to their opponents both winning with Perfect Games, Memphis Garrett and Karen Singbeil are tied for the least amount of Jury votes received by a finalist, with 0. Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay